Electrical stimulation of brain regions by implanted electrodes is a possible therapy for several neural disorders. The WO 2005/039694 A1 discloses a cerebral electrostimulation device comprising a plurality of biocompatible electrodes with several active areas each, wherein said active areas can selectively be connected by a commutation device to lines carrying stimulation pulses. The connection pattern of the commutation device can be modified if necessary to adjust the location of stimulation during or after a surgical intervention. During the normal operation of the device, the connection pattern is however fixed, and only a subset of all available active areas is provided with electrical pulses.